Dragoon Solo Guide by Urielnosushi
:Note: This is a work in progress. If you have suggestions/areas to add, please let me know and I will put them in this guide with full credit. If you are bored and wish to tidy this guide up, please feel free to do so. I am new to editing Wiki pages. ^^; Introduction :Hello there! You may also know me as Astydamia on Carbuncle. I started working on this guide because of my experiences with the other DRG solo guides out there (to see the ones I have looked at, go here and here). They are helpful, and I will likely reference them, but they don't seem to be specific enough. :Solo camps are listed in the same fashion as the first few BST guides I knew and loved. Easier to read, and hopefully I will be able to offer alternatives. :Both White Mage and Blue Mage were used as subjobs while soloing in these areas. Feel free to use whatever solo-capable subjob you wish. :For those of you afraid to try soloing without items such as Bounding Boots, Empress Hairpin, or a Peacock Charm - Rest assured that I have never had any of these items, and while I have attempted to gain them... I have terrible luck. This guide can be followed with a minimum of OMGWTF items. Subjobs, Equipment, Healing Breath and Other Topics Already Covered In-Depth :Please visit these other great guides for information on these topics. *Dragoon: Solo/Duo Guide by Maevedarkphoenix *Dragoon Guide by Sharaa *Healing Breath Misc. Items That Will Make Your Life Easier :Some items you may wish to keep on hand: *Exp Bonus Ring *Echo Drops *Juice *Reraise Earring **Reraise Gorget **Reraise Hairpin *Instant Warp Alternative Means of Gaining Exp :If you're like me, you will want to supplement your experience gain with other means. Getting those hard-earned levels faster is good in my book! *Experience Scrolls *Besieged *Campaign Cardinal Rules of Soloing *Perform a Search of the area you wish to solo in. There may already be someone there. If this camp is taken, see if they would like some company. Dual DRG make for a safer experience. *Once at your preferred camp, Use the Search Comment function to let others know where you are soloing. Others using the above method will have an easier time spotting you. *Be prepared for anything. Parties and other solo-ers coming in without checking first can be a real downer. If they are persistent, you have a few options: **Team up. **Leave. **Stay and all will suffer! (Or you could try to share. Yeah, it's slower. But they might be able to help you out in a pinch and vice versa.) *Don't be mean. If you can, work with others to the best of your ability. *Don't be afraid of death. It will happen. Especially when you're close to leveling. SE loves us that way. Think of it as a new challenge! Meet Your Prey :The fauna listed here by family will be your primary targets, as they don't like piercing type weapons: *Birds *Crabs *Beetles *Single Bats *Triple Bats *Colibri Camps :I have attempted to include as many different areas as possible in this guide to help alleviate congestion across servers. If you, or someone you know has another area to suggest, please share with the rest of the community by posting it here (using the template at the bottom of the guide) in it's appropriate level range. *Dragoon gains: **Level 1 Job Ability: Call Wyvern **Level 1 Job Ability: Spirit Surge **Level 5 Job Ability: Ancient Circle **Level 10 Job Ability: Jump **Level 10 Job Trait: Attack Bonus *Wyvern gains: **Level 1: Subtle Blow **Level 1: Healing Breath I **Level 1: Remove Poison **Level 10: Attack Bonus Any starting area. Mobs to Fight: Grind your way to 10 on the normal monsters you find outside your favorite city. Notes: Have fun. La Theine Plateau Mobs to Fight: Grass Funguar (11-13), Poison Funguar (14-16) Notes: More grinding, but these guys have decent drops. Echo drops are a good idea. Poison Funguar are in the chasms, and are accessed at H-7 or F-6. Ordelle's Caves Mobs to Fight: Stink Bats (15-18), Snipper (17-20) Notes: Entrance closest to West Ronfaure. Stay near zone for safety. As you should know by now, bats link... and so do the crabs here. *Dragoon gains: **Level 25 Job Ability: Spirit Link **Level 25 Job Trait: Dragon Killer *Wyvern gains: **Level 20: Healing Breath II **Level 20: Remove Blind **Level 25: Dragon Killer Korroloka Tunnel Mobs to Fight: Land Worm (20-25), Seeker Bats (22-26) Notes: Mobs can be found all up and down the areas outside Zeruhn Mines or Eastern Altepa Desert zone lines. Start with worms, and work up to bats once you gain levels. Worms and bats link with their kin. Pray there aren't any DNC. Qufim Island Mobs to Fight: Land Worm (25-27), Clipper (25-29), Dark Bats Only (25-27), Glow Bat Only (27-29), Giant Hunter, Trapper, Ascetic (28-31) Notes: Worms - Near the pond @H-7. North tunnel may or may not have a Gigas in it. Normally a safe spot. Clippers - Outside tower entrance @F-6. Bats- Very spread out. If you see one, Jump it. Cycle in Giants as you level. Lower Delkfutt's Tower Mobs to Fight: Seeker Bats (25-27), Ancient Bat (27-29 ), Giant Guard, Lobber, Sentry (28-30) Notes: All are located in the rooms straight ahead, or to the left as you zone in from Qufim Island (G-10 and H-9m respectively). Be very careful. Bats aggro and link badly here. Cycle in Giants as you level. *Dragoon gains: **Level 30 Job Trait: Accuracy Bonus **Level 35 Job Ability: High Jump *Wyvern gains: **Level 30: Accuracy Bonus Ranguemont Pass Mobs to Fight: Stirge (30-33) Notes: Use oils/powders to get to I-6/J-5. Watch for the eyes that wander, they aggro magic. Bats will aggro and link. Be careful. Oldton Movalpolos Mobs to Fight: Stirge (33-36), Dark Bats (31-35) Notes: Camp is right inside zone from J-6 N. Gustaberg. Bats do not aggro, but will link. Pull them back near the zone to fight. Vunkerl Inlet (S) Mobs to Fight: Goliath Beetle (34-36), Carrion Marabou (36-38) Notes: Camp the bridge area at E-8/F-8. Stick with beetles until 36, at which point mix in some birds. Do not fight T birds unless you see the Pixie that flies around. Use her for a short powerlevel (she's not entirely dependable, be warned). Be sure to get Sigil with Regen, Refresh, and Increased Meal Duration before you head out here. It helps a lot! No mobs are aggressive on the way to/at camp, but your prey will link. Sea Serpent Grotto Mobs to Fight: Undead Bats (36-39), Sahagin Pond, Spring (36-39), Ironshell (37-40) Notes: Right inside zone from Yuhtunga Jungle for bats and sahagin, right outside Norg zone for crabs. Be careful with crabs, as they spawn near/with skeletons. Use caution while fighting Lake Sahagin. They are bards and can sleepga you and your wyvern! Mind the links. Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle Mobs to Fight: Jagil (36-38), Toucan (38-40) Notes: This island is full of prey. start with Jagils if you arrive as 37-38, and work in Toucan as you level. Use Jagils for TP building if you need it later on. Your camps will be the beaches on the east and west sides. There is a NM spawn on the west beach. It drops some boots for DRG, but he will destroy you at this level. Use caution. Jagils/Toucans do not aggro, and the Jagils do not link. Fei'Yin Mobs to Fight: Undead Bats (38-40) Notes: Camp is right inside zone, but Fei'Yin is hard to get to. I got tired of the crap exp in Purgonorgo, so I came to this frozen wasteland. Bats aggro and link. *Wyvern gains: **Level 40: Healing Breath III **Level 40: Remove Paralysis Garlaige Citadel Mobs to Fight: Siege Bat (40-43), Borer Beetle (41-44) Notes: Camp in SW corner of map @G-9 (the corridor on the west side). You will most likely need sneak/invis to get to camp. Big bats don't aggro, but they link. Beetles aggro to sight. Behemoth's Dominion Mobs to Fight: Lesser Gaylas (40-42), Greater Gayla (42-44) Notes: Camp is first main room. No aggro on the way to camp. Bats aggro and link. Pull to a tunnel. Thunder elemental spawns every so often in the main area, so mind the casting around it. Misareaux Coast Mobs to Fight: Orcs Footsoldier, Bowshooter, Trooper (41-44), Gigas Martialist, Warwolf (41-44), Gigantobugard (40-43) Notes: You can camp in several of the tunnels around the map. I used I-7/J-7 tunnel. Gigas Warwolf is a BST. Kill it's pet first if you want to fight him. Orcish Troopers are PLD and make for long fights. Do not fight Bees or Warmachines. They'll kill you dead. Sauromugue Champaign (S) Mobs to Fight: Diving Beetle (42-45) Notes: Camp at G-7/G-8. No pixies roam around here, so be careful. Beetles do not aggro, but link. If you come here at 44, be warned. these guys hit HARD! I don't suggest this camp until 45, but there are some EM's at 44. Toraimarai Canal Mobs to Fight: Canal Bats (45-47) Notes: You will need a Rhinostery Certificate, Portal Charm, or a RDM/WHM/BLM (all three) to access this area. Camp at F-5/G-5 1st map. Mind the undead, they can blood aggro you from afar. This camp is a pain to get to if you use the Rhinostery Certificate. Not really recommended, but it's possible to exp here. East Ronfaure (S) Mobs to Fight: Ladybug (44-47), Colibri (45-47) Notes: Wandering camp between H-9 and I-9. Ladybugs aggro and use lots more TP moves during daytime only, Colibri will eat any food you use. Be careful. There should be a pixie that roams around from time to time. Try to die in her path. Skeletons spawn at night, and Orcs to the south. Use caution. I've heard Pixie coverage may vary from server to server. Whether true or not, it's something to keep in mind. Gustav Tunnel Mobs to Fight: Hell Bats (44-48), Hawkers (45-48), Goblins Poacher, Robber (46-49), Greater Gaylas (46-49) Notes: Camp is right inside zone from Valkurm Dunes for Hell Bats. Venture further in and you will find Hawkers mixed with goblins. All prey links, only goblins (and the bats/fish further in) aggro. At 47, there seemed to be more DC and EM than T. Safe exp is nice every once in a while, I suppose. Eastern Altepa Desert Mobs to Fight: Goblin Reaper, Poacher) (45-49) Notes: F-10 @ Outpost. Mind the undead at night. I suggest subbing /BLU for goblins, as Head Butt still stuns from time to time. Bomb Toss hurts! [[Western Altepa Desert] Mobs to Fight: Desert Beetle (47-51) Notes: G-7/H-7 @ Revelation Rock, or strewn about the sands. Beware party competition at Revelation Rock, Antica of all shapes and sizes, and any other sound aggro. Beetles will link, but not aggro. Be aware that there will be EM-VT beetles here. Always check your targets before engaging. If you only see VT, move on until you find prey you can kill. Even the EM beetles make for long fights, so be prepared for long battles and slower exp. *Dragoon gains: **Level 50 Job Ability: Super Jump **Level 50 Job Trait: Accuracy Bonus II *Wyvern gains: **Level 50: Super Climb *Dragoon gains: **Nothing, sadly. Wajaom Woodlands Mobs to Fight: Lesser Colibri (63-65) Notes: Caedarva Mire Mobs to Fight: Marsh Murre (64-68), Orderly Imp (63-68) Notes: I believe this camp is from the west exit from Nashmau. Wajaom Woodlands Mobs to Fight: Puk (68-70) Notes: Bhaflau Thickets Mobs to Fight: Colibri (71-73) Notes: Ru'Aun Gardens Mobs to Fight: Flamingo (72-74) Notes: These are all over the place. Find a safe spot away from magic aggro (pots, dolls, elementals) and go to town! Camp Template *Dragoon gains: **Level # Job Ability: (JA) Area Mobs to Fight: Mob Name(s) (lvl range) Notes: (position, etc.) Credits, Thanks Thank you! *To Lucinus and Awwwsnap on Allakhazam; Maevedarkphoenix and Sharaa here on the Wiki for their lovely guides that helped inspire me to make one. *To Chichiri97, for the 60-75 camps. *To Lucienna, Myranda, and Beltaine of Carbuncle for the encouragement, helpful editing of the information listed here, and the testing of camps. *To all of the DRG that came before me (whom I may have neglected to mention by name), chipping away at the unknown, aiding me in my quest for knowledge. *To Quatrevents. I couldn't ask for a better Wyvern. *And of course, to you, the reader! Keep jumping higher! Updates Made the leveling guide a little nicer/easier to read/navigate. Urielnosushi 21:08, 20 May 2008 (UTC)